muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hoobs
The Hoobs is a British children's TV series produced by the Jim Henson Company and Decode Entertainment; it premiered on January 15, 2001. 250 episodes aired over 5 seasons. The characters included Hubba Hubba, Groove, Iver, Roma, Tula, and the Motorettes as well as live actors, known as Peeps. The series was aired for many years on Channel 4 in the UK TVOntario in Canada. It currently airs only at 6:31 am on Saturdays. Sprout began airing The Hoobs, on December 25, 2006. The network kicked off the American debut of the show with the Happy Hooby Holidays marathon and continued to air the show daily at 2pm EST until 2009. Cast * Hubba Hubba: Mark Jefferis (seasons 1-3), Brian Herring (season 4) * Groove: John Eccleston (seasons 1-2), Mark Jefferis (season 3-4) * Iver: Donald Austen * Roma: Gillie Robic * Tula: Julie Westwood * Timp: Wim Booth * Twang: Mark Jefferis * Tootle: Rebecca Nagan Episode list *'Series 1 (2001)' **101. Finding Out: The Hoobs set out to learn some new things about Peeps and Tiddlypeeps. **102. Monkeys: The gang wants to give a monkey something to make him happy, but cannot decide what will do the trick. **103. Hello: How Tiddlypeeps say hello to their friends. **104. Laughing: How Tiddlypeeps say hello to their friends. **105. Stars: Iver searches for a bright, shining star to hang up in the Hoobmobile. **106. Pets: Groove decides he would like some company while out collecting and thinks a pet would fit the bill. **107. Whistles: Tula tries to get Groove and Iver's attention, but they are too busy playing a game to notice. **108. Floating: The gang look for things that float in the same way as a hooblebobber. **109. Dog: The pals investigate why a dog keeps barking outside the Hoobmobile. **110. Running: The pals investigate why a dog keeps barking outside the Hoobmobile. **111. Getting Better: Iver suffers hot and cold flushes, and his nose starts making a strange sound - so he looks to the Tiddlypeeps for an explanation. **112. Frogs: The friends marvel at how high frogs can jump, and wonder if it is because they eat flies. **113. Losing Things: Iver searches high and low for his Hoobtoobe, but it appears to have vanished. **114. Flags: The friends discover how Peeps use Hoobyhideys. **115. Seasons: Groove notices his tree has shed its leaves and wonders whether they will grow back. **116. Bees: The gang runs out of Hoobygoop, but discover the Peeps have a suitable substitute. **117. Fix It: The pals call on their DIY skills to fix the Hoobytug. **118. Homes: The friends discover which animals live in homes similar to theirs. **119. Presents: The furry pals watch children giving each other gifts. **120. Hair: Tula tries to brighten up the day by restyling her Hoobyfur. **121. Clapping: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma discover how Tiddlypeeps clap their hands. **122. Smells: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma investigate the sense of smell. **123. Combs: The pals use the Peeps' combs to store their Hoobycookies, until they discover what they are really meant for. **124. Keeping Warm: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma find a way to keep warm while Hooblegazing. **125. Rain: The gang discovers how and why it rains. **126. Wobble: Groove seeks a wobbly item to complete his collection of things that move. **127. Owning Pool: When Groove's best painting is ruined, the others try to restore it before he finds out. **128. Sand: The gang learns about sand and what it is used for. **129. Hooting: A mysterious hooting sound keeps the Hoobs awake at night. **130. Soft Round Flat Things: The gang searches the Peep planet for soft, round, flat things to play with. **131. Fish: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma learn about creatures that like getting wet. **132. Keys: The pals discover how keys are used to open things. **133. Waiting: The gang discovers things to do while waiting for their Hooboblubbers to set. **134. Shoes: Groove causes a spillage and a headache for the rest of the gang - who worry about keeping their paws dry. **135. Flying: Groove goes looking for flying items he can add to his collection. **136. Times: The gang finds out about the best time to visit the Tiddlypeeps. **137. Getting To Sleep: The friends get a new blanket : but Groove ruins it, turning it into a lot of fluffy string. **138. Potatoes: Groove shows off his potato plant, but finds there's just one problem - it doesn't have any potatoes on it. **139. Mice: A hungry mouse tries to make a meal of the Hoobmobile. **140. Teeth: Groove makes an interesting discovery - a tooth stuck in a piece of wood. *'Series 2 (2001)' **201. Puppets: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma seek a Tiddlypeep souvenir for the Hoobmobile. **202. Angry: Groove does something to annoy his friend Tula. **203. Holidays: Groove needs a break, but cannot decide what kind of holiday would suit him best. **204. Boys And Girls: Tula thinks boys and girls like different things, but Groove is not so certain. **205. Wind: Iver watches a feather blowing in the wind and decides it would make a good addition to the Hoobmobile. **206. Getting Bigger: Groove wishes he were tall enough to reach the tools he needs from the top shelf. **207. Rubbish: Tula and the gang learns about how rubbish is recycled. **208. Eggs: Groove finds a painted egg and wonders what it is for. **209. Planes: The pals take to the air for a bird's-eye view of Earth. **210. Mermaid: Groove dances underwater with a mermaid - even though he is nowhere near the sea. **211. Spots: A box of black sticky spots arrives for Tula from her aunt Hattie Hoob. **212. Shopping: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma decide to learn about shopping, in case the Hoobnet doesn't have what they need. **213. Borrowing: Groove learns about borrowing when he loses his Hoobysandwich hammer. **214. Fancy Dress: The pals are invited to a fancy dress party but cannot decide what to wear. **215. Crying: The pals investigate what makes people cry. **216. Bells: The gang decide to get a bell for Groove so they can keep track of his whereabouts. **217. Sharing: The Hoobynut in the roof garden is ready to eat, giving the pals the perfect opportunity to learn about sharing. **218. Up And Down: The gang learns about things that go up and down. **219. Dancing: The gang tries to learn a new Peep dance. **220. Dirty: Groove makes the most of being covered in dirt. **221. Juiciest Fruit: Groove ruins Tula's fruit display and sets out to make up for it by finding a big, juicy replacement. **222. High Up: The pals enjoy the view from the roof garden of the Hoobmobile and wonder what it would be like to be much higher up. **223. Cows: The gang reveals their favourite things about cows and Groove makes cheese. **224. Shy: Iver and Tula help Groove calm his nerves before a musical performance. **225. The Band: The friends want to play their favourite Tiddlypeep music, but first have to work out what all the instruments are. *'Series 3 (2001)' **301. Circus: The friends help Iver decide which circus job would suit him best. **302. Upside Down: Tula paints a mysterious picture, and the others can't decide what it is. **303. Rings: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma celebrate a special day, but realise they have left something important behind in Hoobland. **304. Cakes: Tula and Iver take turns at baking cakes for the gang. **305. Boats: The friends visit the seaside, where they learn all about boats. **306. Freezing: The pals are disappointed to find their Hoobofizz frozen, which means they cannot drink it. **307. Fresh: Tula learns how to keep her Hoobypuffs fresh. **308. Waking Up: The pals wonder how they can wake up before the sun rises. **309. Exploring: The pals go exploring, but cannot decide what to take with them and where to put it all. **310. Excersise: The pals keep fit by doing a few Peep exercises. **311. Pairs: Iver is mystified to see a Tiddlypeep in two places at once. **312. Funny Faces: Iver, Groove and Tula try out ways of making themselves look different. **313. Cool: The sun makes the friends feel so hot they cannot answer any questions. **314. Tidying Up: The pals get out all their favourite collections and have a good look at them. **315. Friends: Tula makes gifts for everyone except Hubba Hubba, who feels disappointed at being left out. **316. Messages: The computer breaks down, prompting the gang to look for other ways of sending messages. **317. Names: Tula decides she would rather have a Peep name, but is not sure which one would suit her best. **318. Colours: The friends learn about co-ordinating the colours of their clothes. **319. Stuffing: Tula wants to sit Humpty Dumpty on the wall, but first the floppy fellow needs stuffing. **320. Fly Away: Iver makes friends with a little bird that visits him in the roof garden every day. *'Series 4 (2002)' **413: Pig Full of Surprises *'Series 5 (2002)' *'Happy Hooby Holidays (2006)' External links *Official site via the Wayback Machine *TV.com episode guide *The Big Cartoon Database episode guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Hoobs Category:Muppet TV Shows